


Afterlife

by Iggity



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggity/pseuds/Iggity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape's death from his point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** This came to me when I was drifting off to sleep one night.  
>  The first portion of this is a direct quote from _Deathly Hallows_ on page 527 of the UK version.  
>  Enjoy!

** Afterlife **

"Perhaps you already know it? You are a clever man, after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen."

"My Lord-"

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last master. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine."

"My Lord!" Snape protested, raising his wand.

"It cannot be any other way," said Voldemort. "I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last."

And Voldemort swiped the air with the Elder Wand. It did nothing to Snape, who, for a split second, seemed to think he had been reprieved: but then Voldemort's intention became clear. The snake's cage was rolling through the air, and before Snape could do anything more than yell, it had encased him, head and shoulders, and Voldemort spoke in Parseltongue.

" _Kill_."

There was a terrible scream. Harry saw Snape's face losing the little colour it had left, it whitened as his black eyes widened, as the snake's fangs pierced his neck, as he failed to push the enchanted cage off himself, as his knees gave way, and he fell to the floor.

"I regret it," said Voldemort coldly.

He turned away; there was no sadness in him, no remorse. It was time to leave this shack and take charge, with a wand that would now do his full bidding.

\------------------------------

Severus knew he was going to die tonight. He knew as soon as he stopped Minerva McGonagall in the hallway; a meeting that resulted in him needing to use the trick Voldemort himself had taught him, and him alone. He had hoped it would have been quicker and a little less painless, but as soon as Nagini came rolling towards him, the fact that he was about to die didn't want to click into place. The cage surrounded his upper half and he yelled as he came closer to Voldemort's snake than he ever wanted to be.

Voldemort said ... something. Nagini moved off of Severus and he gasped for breath as blood poured from his neck. He swallowed as best he could and suddenly, Lily's eyes were in front of him. He blinked a few times; not Lily. Harry Potter. Memory. Must ...

Severus reached out and grabbed the front of Potter's robes, making him look down.

"Take ... it... Take ... it..."

The Granger girl conjured up a flask and hurriedly pressed it into Potter's hand. Severus felt as Potter extracted the memory from his dying body and he held on for as long as he could; Potter needed to know. Needed to ... to know ...

"Look ... at ... me," he whispered, his grip on Potter's robes slipping.

Potter looked right at him and Severus finally let go, falling into Lily Evans's eyes.

\--------------------------------

"Severus."

Severus opened his eyes and felt his heart clench painfully. He was having _that_ dream again. Where she spoke to him, told him she didn't love James Potter, told him that she must have been under the influences of a Love Potion because she had always wanted him; only him.

"Severus."

Severus took a breath and watched as Lily walked towards him, a smile on her face. She reached him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"I have missed you so much, Sev," she whispered.

Severus wrapped his arms around her and was surprised to realise that she was solid.

"I missed you, too, Lil," he breathed, closing his eyes.


End file.
